Forget Me Not
by fantasyanimegirl283
Summary: While trying to escape from it all, they ended up remembering what they wanted to forget and forgetting what they wanted to remember. "Sometimes it's nice to trust our feelings to fate."
1. Chapter 1

As a child, I remember being told the story about the knight and a young maiden. Just like the fairy tales, they were madly in love. The couple was strolling beside a river when the knight noticed the most beautiful flower he had ever seen, with a bright yellow bud, and soft petals the colour of the sky. As he bent to pick them up for his lady, his armor caused him to topple over, splashing into the river. He was unable to swim back and began to sink.

And as he drowned, he used the last of his strength to throw the flowers at his love, and asked her to do one more thing for him.

It's been years since I last heard that story. Why am I suddenly thinking about it now?

 _Oh, right._

 _I'm_ falling. _I'm_ drowning.

I understood how the knight must have felt as he struggled to get back to the surface. I can just imagine him doing the same as me: clawing at the water, only to be dragged down again, gasping for air but only swallowing more icy water... It hurt my throat. It filled my lungs. The water stung the gash on my forehead while warm, crimson liquid oozed out of it, running down my face. Lights and stars danced before my eyes, blurring my vision.

 _Am I going to die like this?_

I remember I never liked the ending of the story. It wasn't your typical fairy tale after all. But at least for the knight, he got to see his love one last time, and was even able to say his last words.

The current continued to pull me down. My whole body begged for rest. I had no beautiful flowers in my hand. I had no strength left to even talk. I was all alone.

The two towns, all the friendly villagers, the bonds I created with each and every one of them, my farm, my _life_ \- everything was being taken away from me in a matter of seconds. I couldn't ask anyone for help. I couldn't tell anyone my final words.

But I lived a good life. That was more than enough for me.

Sure, you fall (a lot) in life, but it's how you get back up... That's what really matters, right? How would _I_ get up? How would I swim back to the surface? No, no, _no_. I suddenly didn't want to let go. I didn't want to leave the people I love. I wanted to remember them... Would they do the same?

The only thing I could do was say it to myself in my head (echoing the words the knight said), before my life and the world disappeared before my eyes:

 _"Forget me not!"_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or Story of Seasons.**

 **A/N: Hey! It's been a while, huh? Unlocking Kamil in my game made me want to write... but it took me a year to get started lmao. All questions will be answered in the next chapter, I promise. :) Leave a review, if you'd like. They're always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Forget Me Not

Cam remembered hearing the whole story about how the new girl in Bluebell crashed her cart while on her way to the farm. The mayor of Bluebell, Rutger, and the mayor of Konohana, Ina, found the girl face first in the dirt by the mountains. Everyone found the story quite amusing after finding out that she was okay, but they never would've guessed that she would change their lives and the two towns forever.

It's been a few years since she arrived and she already brought the two towns back together and was very dear to all the villagers. Cam wondered why he was suddenly brought back to that moment.

But then he realized, he was having a sense of deja vu. It was because just this morning, the same girl crashed her cart again. The story traveled through both Bluebell and Konohana like wildfire. Except, the story had a different ending...

 _"What do you mean she's not waking up?!"_

 _"Just give her some time..."_

 _"She suffers from a concussion. There's a chance she could have some memory loss as well."_

 _"She'll be out of the clinic in a few days, but we'll still have to keep a close eye on her until she fully recovers."_

 _"What happened to her? Did anyone actually see her fall?"_

 _"Please, Harvest Goddess, let her be okay!"_

Everyone's reactions replayed in his head as he sat beside the unconscious girl's bed, holding a bouquet of get well flowers in his trembling hands. His head was down the entire time, hiding his face with his bangs. All the villagers visited her already, but Cam refused to leave her.

 _"Lillian..."_ He remembered mumbling her name under his breath. _"It's my fault."_

Finally, Dr. Ayame and Hiro convinced Cam to go back home and rest. Worrying and stressing over the situation might affect his health, after all. Cam gave her a week to rest up and he just continued on with his work in Bluebell like he usually did, except with a blank look in his eyes. He counted down the days until he could visit her again and she would be out of the clinic. When he walked into the clinic, he noticed the apprentice, Hiro, seemed slightly confused.

"What seems to be the matter, Cam?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if Lillian is still here," Cam answered, not even bothering to meet eyes as he looked around and searched for her.

The young man placed a finger on his lower lip and his eyebrows furrowed in concern. "She left a few days ago. Did you not see her in Bluebell?"

In that moment, it felt like Cam's heart fell to his stomach. Wordlessly, he ran out the door of the clinic and through the tunnel back to Bluebell. He bumped into Ash and Cheryl, who surprisingly, looked just as shocked and confused as he did.

"Is she on the farm?" Cam demanded, and they already knew what he meant by it.

"No..." Cheryl answered, sniffling.

Ash's eyes met his friend's as he added, in a choppy rhythm and tone Cam wasn't familiar with, "Rutger just told us. Lillian didn't want any of us to know. She moved out yesterday... She doesn't live here anymore."

Cam couldn't accept reality. Cruel, cruel, reality. It was only now that he noticed how lost and empty he felt without her. He wouldn't get to see her every day or talk to her. He wouldn't get to tell her how much she means to him. He didn't even get to say good-bye or any final words to her. He wondered why everything had to change just because of one accident. What could have caused her to want to leave so suddenly? Where did she go and how would he bring her back?

It was like she was carried by a current again.

 _"It's my fault. It's my fault."_

Cam felt his eyes sting, but he was never one to cry, especially in front of others. The pain and guilt swelling in his chest kept him silent and still. The only thing he could do was say her name to himself, as her name and his memories of her were the only things he had left.

 _"Lillian."_

Like a fragile flower, swept away, without a single trace.

Gone.


	3. Chapter 3

It took a while before the two towns moved on from Lillian's disappearance. But even then, the two towns just weren't the same without her.

At least she was alive, right? But she might as well have been dead to them. She was gone and out of their lives.

Lillian must have had her reasons on why she left. What they were and why she didn't tell them, they did not know. Perhaps it was better that way?

Cam on the other hand, couldn't accept it, although he didn't show it towards the other villagers. He tried to move on - he really did. Time wouldn't stop just for him, anyway. He would get lost and left behind if he didn't move. However he felt as if his spirit was forever still, clinging to the past. His body was there, living in the present, but his soul wasn't. He was just an empty vessel.

How could she leave him like that? Without even saying some parting words? Or maybe it was his fault for not making it in time to catch her.

 _"Oh, Harvest Goddess. What are you doing here? And so early in the morning?" Cam demanded in shock, hiding the blush creeping on his face with his hat._

 _Cam always enjoyed early strolls around town before heading out. The town was rather quiet that Monday morning - he liked it. The morning light broke through the mist and made the dew on the leaves glisten._

 _The girl unexpectedly showed up, smiling at him. "I didn't think I'd make it in time to send you off." She handed him a hot cup of coffee. "Be safe in the city,'kay?"_

 _Odd. No one ever saw him Monday morning, let alone take the time to make him coffee_ and _see him off_. _He hesitated, but accepted the coffee and nodded. "Th-Thanks."_

 _"Well... Bye, Cam! See you later."_

 _"Yeah. See you, Lillian."_

How could these people continue living, knowing that the farmer who used to live in Bluebell was suddenly gone and missing? He missed her random acts of kindness. He missed her. He missed her _so much._ Did she not love Ca- her life here?

 _"Do you ever go to the city to just escape the country life? To forget about everything?" she once asked him after finding out he studied in the city on Mondays._

 _He laughed under his breath. "I wouldn't say to forget. I mean, every time I'm there, I still don't forget about you... oh, or Ash or Laney," he told her. "But I do sometimes wonder what my life would be like if I lived in the city."_

 _"I, for one, am glad you're here," she admitted._

 _"How about you?" He faced her and was serious as he asked, "Ever imagined living a different life?"_

 _"Um... I don't know; the idea never crossed my mind. I love my life in Bluebell and Konohana! I wouldn't want to forget about you. I wouldn't want to forget anybody here. I'm not saying I want everything to remain the same, though. Fresh starts and some changes are always nice, too," she answered honestly._

 _Cam couldn't have agreed more._

He avoided speaking about Lillian, but those conversations played in Cam's mind over and _over,_ keeping him up at night, distracting him at work, and even when he talked to his friends. Every day in Bluebell gradually lost its colour, until suddenly, his life was dull and dreary. He felt like even his flowers were wilting faster than usual and business was slow. Sooner or later the voices would drive him mad, or he would forget what her voice sounded like. Either way, he couldn't last much longer.

Fresh starts and some changes... Suddenly the idea of a different life was a pleasant one. He wanted an escape now. He _needed_ an escape. Four seasons past when he found himself looking at the bulletin boards in the city and saw a flyer that caught his eye.

"Oak Tree Town, huh?"

Yes, that was the escape he needed.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Cam wondered how Lillian escaped from the towns so _easily._ Of course everyone found out about _his_ plans. He couldn't hide it from anybody... Especially someone like Howard, who was pretty much the town crier and always up for gossip. Then Laney found out, but it was inevitable. Then it made its way to the ears of Georgia, Grady, Jessica, Cheryl, and his best friend, Ash... Even Konohana knew!

Oh, how fast the stories spread around town!

"What do you mean you're moving?!" his best friend questioned him as soon as he found out. Ash didn't even take time to catch his breath after running all the way from his farm, to the cafe, and into Cam's room. He grabbed Cam by the shoulders and shook him, as if to knock some sense into him.

Cam replied rather calmly, although he was fuming internally, "I want... I _need_ to explore the world a bit more."

Ash countered, "By moving to another town? How's that exploring the world, Cam?"

"I've always had a case of wanderlust." Cam answered, then added, "You know that. You've seen me leave the town every Monday. You know I'm not related to Howard and Laney."

"But to leave town _forever_?"

"I'm not leaving forever," he snapped. "And you said it yourself. I'm just moving to another town."

"When do you leave?"

"Next week."

Ash sighed, his grip on Cam's shoulders relaxed, but he didn't let go. "I'm your best friend, aren't I? Why didn't you tell me sooner? At least tell me _why._ "

Cam nodded slowly. _Why_ didn't _he tell him?_ He defended himself. "I told you already, did I not? I need to explore, see more flowers, and focus on my studies. I love this town, I really do, but it doesn't have what I need right now."

Ash looked hurt by his words, but he had a moment of realization. "Ah, I understand. This is about _her_ , am I right? The town doesn't have _Lillian_ anymore. You don't only want to move out, you want to move on." Ash spoke quietly, but his very words made Cam's heart skip a beat.

Cam quickly interjected, "Why is this suddenly about _her_?" He didn't even want to say her name.

"What I'm trying to say is, ever since she left I noticed you acted differently... I didn't know it would lead to this, though."

"No, no." Cam huffed, stepping back so he was out of Ash's grasp. He went on, "It's because my business here is declining. My flowers... they weren't as healthy as they used to be. There's still so much I have to learn. Knowing there's a whole field of flowers I haven't studied and so many people I haven't met, makes me want to get out and find them..."

"And why is that?" Ash asked, still not convinced, but answered for him, "It's because Lillian's gone. And don't tell me I'm wrong."

Cam was left speechless and defeated. He really couldn't hide it from his best friend, huh? Ash could read him like an open book. Cam grabbed a seat in the cafe and sat down, exhaling slowly, as if trying to release the guilt swelling up in him. Finally, he spoke up, breaking the silence, "Why did you have to be such a good friend, Ash?"

"If I really were a good friend, you wouldn't be leaving." Ash chortled, then he looked at his friend. His small smile faded. "It wasn't just you that loved her. I was pretty upset too, Cam. We all were. We all have our ways of coping, too."

Cam leaned back in his seat, covering his face with his hands. "I tried to forget and just press on with my life, but I couldn't. I can't."

"I understand." Ash sighed and also felt a sense of defeat as he added, "If this will help you get over the past, then I'll support you." The two young men shared a glance, as Cam pulled his hands away from his face and sat up in his seat. "I mean, I wish I could've helped you 'press on' with your life, but I guess this is something you have to do yourself. But don't... _completely forget_ about her, y'know? They all still mean something. There's a difference between pressing on and forgetting."

"Okay," Cam answered simply.

"If you ever feel alone, though, keep in mind that I'm here to lend a hand," Ash continued. "If I didn't help you before, I might as well try again now."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Just promise me you'll visit often, okay? Wouldn't want another friend of mine gone."

There was no hesitation in Cam's reply. "I promise."

Ash was a pretty sensitive guy, so when his eyes got misty, Cam wasn't surprised. "Good luck out there, Kamil."

It's been a while since he heard his friend call him by his first name.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a couple of days since Cam left Bluebell, hopped on the train, and arrived in Oak Tree Town. He rummaged through his belongings, looking at the all the going away gifts he received from his friends... his _family_. Laney and Howard gave him a recipe book ("Not all of our secrets, though!" Laney had told him), Georgia and Grady gave him books to read on the train, Mayor Rutger and Rose gave him high quality flower seeds to plant once he gets to Oak Tree town, and Ash and his family gave him some gold coins to "buy something nice" along with a few photos, and much more from the others.

He knew he would miss everyone and they would miss him, too. However, he didn't regret his decision. Not at all. He would come back, though, he told himself. When he's ready he'd come back to Bluebell.

He arrived at Oak Tree Town early in the morning, and it was busier than he had expected. He remembered the flyer saying they wanted to expand their trade with more countries, but Cam counted at least five international shops on his way in through the Trade Depot. He was greeted by a serious looking woman, who reminded him a lot of Ina back at Konohana. She wore a long, navy dress, which complemented her brown hair that was tied in a loose bun. He recognized her face. She was Veronica, the mayor of the town.

She gave him a warm smile, which surprised him, as she said, "Welcome to Oak Tree Town. You must be Kamil."

"Yes, hello," he replied, his eyes meeting hers. Her eyes crinkled. She was still smiling. "Nice to meet you."

"You came from Bluebell, am I correct?"

"Yes, I'm a florist. I heard a lot about this town and I wish to continue my studies here." Suddenly he was the young, new guy again, awkwardly making conversation and trying his best to make a good first impression... But he was never good at those.

"Well, business has been booming here, if I do say so myself. Everyone here in Oak Tree Town played an important role. We're a close knit town, but don't let that intimidate you. We're all very friendly," Veronica mentioned. "We've had plenty of new people move in as well and they fit in quite nicely."

"O-Of course!" Cam answered quickly.

"Ah, here comes one of them right now actually," Veronica laughed softly, looking behind her. "She's a lovely person, don't worry."

Just as she finished her sentence, the young woman Veronica was talking about strolled in, carrying a rather large bag, filled until it was ready to burst. The first thing Cam noticed was her petite figure and the way she walked towards them. She wasn't the clumsy type of girl who stumbled over her own feet. She was sure footed, with confidence in every stride. At the same time, she looked rather graceful, wearing that aqua blue dress. He noticed her straight legs, free of bruises and bumps that he (for some odd reason) expected to see on her skin. Instead, her skin was a glowing tan, coloured with life. He could tell that her size didn't stop her from working in the fields and with the animals on her farm.

Then he thought to himself. This young woman... He's seen her before.

But not like this.

The last time he saw her... _Goddess_ , when was it? He kept imagining the opposite of what he saw in front of him.

 _"Could it be?" he wondered. "Is it...?"_

Cam's green eyes widened in shock as they met familiar, purple ones. He was shocked because they were so open, so bright, and full of emotion. Why weren't they closed, he wondered? He also took note of the faint scar across her forehead which she attempted to cover with her light brown bangs and kerchief. Cam didn't know why he suddenly imagined blood spilling out of the scar, as if it were a fresh wound.

The same wound as when he found _her_ unconscious in the water.

Then he imagined a broken body. _Her_ broken body. He found himself thinking out loud, "Lillian?"

Veronica greeted the girl, "Hello, Annie. Allow me to introduce you to Kamil. He'll be living in town starting today."

Luckily no one had heard him.

 _Annie?_ The name sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. All he knew was that Lillian kept appearing in his head. No doubt about it, it was her, standing in front of him at that moment, alive and well...

Or was he wrong?

Now he wasn't so sure. His mind was racing and he was filled with a mix of emotions he couldn't quite describe.

He was brought back to the time he gave her the get well flowers and placed them on her bedside. They were marguerite flowers... He knew she loved flowers just as much as he did, especially the horoscopes he would give her about them. He wondered if the horoscopes he researched were just wishful thinking; he never expected one of them to be true.

 _"Marguerite... It's a prediction of love," he told Lillian, which felt like ages ago. He could still remember the feeling of his face heating up. His heart pounded and he smiled nervously._

Was this the different life he wanted? Either the Harvest Goddess was playing around with his heart, or he and Lillian (if it really was her) were bound by fate and destined to cross paths in this life and the next. "Pleased to meet you." His breath hitched for a moment, before he introduced himself, "Kamil's the name."

This was his life now, in Oak Tree Town.

 _"We can never predict how a romance will go. So sometimes it's nice to trust our feelings to fate."_

* * *

 **A/N: i'm no longer on summer break so sadly i will not update as frequently. i'll try my best to, though! i hope you understand!**


	6. Chapter 6

It didn't take Kamil very long to get used to living in Oak Tree Town. It had a different feel from Bluebell, but in like manner, it had similarities. He met all of the townspeople and was welcomed with open arms. He stayed at the inn owned by Maurice and his two daughters, Lillie and Melanie, and met his floor mate, Nadi, who was a landscaper. While Nadi was a quiet young man who awkwardly made small talk with the girls, Kamil was used to it, thanks to Laney (mostly Howard), and always offered a hand around the inn like how he would do at the cafe.

His room, 204, was the farthest one on the second floor. The first thing he noticed were the walls that were plastered with flowery, pale pink wallpaper, much to his liking. There was a table in the middle which he planned to use as a desk, which faced the two windows that allowed plenty of sunshine into his room. Using some of the flowers he brought from Bluebell, he made a quick but elegant bouquet to decorate the room even more. He found that the flowers brightened his room instantly and he felt more at home.

In a week, Kamil knew everyone by name and what their schedule was like. His schedule was much like the one he had in Bluebell. He would study, then have a day off, then go back to studying again. However the people he was surrounded by made it seem like he was living a totally different life. Occasionally, he would drop by the house of the perfumer, Klaus, to learn about perfumes and fragrances. Lillie and Melanie weren't the only nice siblings in town. The other pair, Iris (Kamil absolutely loved the flowery names trend in the town) and Mistel, who lived close by were also quite friendly. There was even Giorgio, who was also interested in growing flowers. He got tips and tricks he never heard of before.

So far, he enjoyed living in Oak Tree Town. He wanted to gain more knowledge about flowers. He wanted to know what he was missing out on.

He had almost forgotten why he moved in the first place.

Ash's words echoed in his mind, _"There's a difference between pressing on and forgetting."_

But no, _she_ wouldn't let that happen. Not when she was also in town every single day, reminding him. To settle things once and for all, he planned to find out more about her. Maybe it would put him at ease to know who she really was.

"Oh, _Annie_?" Melanie questioned him, tilting her head to the side in wonder. "Are you interested in her?"

"N-No, I just feel like I've seen her before. She reminds me of someone..."

"There aren't many girls like Annie," the child pointed out. "Well, she moved here just last year. She's great! She always plays with me and she's really good at hide and seek..."

Lillie, her older sister, added, "She's been a big help here. You might not believe me, but Oak Tree Town used to be very quiet and lonely before she and a few others moved in here."

"That includes you, Kamil!" Melanie cheered. "Now we have tons of visitors in town! And more playmates at the inn!"

Kamil leaned forward in his seat, eager to find out more about Annie, the girl whose appearance bothered him since day one. "Did she ever say anything about where she came from? Maybe a town?"

"I'm... actually not sure about that," Lillie replied, raising her eyebrows in shock. "I remember I asked her before, but she wasn't specific. Oh, silly me, I've forgotten!"

"That's alright," Kamil smiled softly. "I was just curious about her. She was the one person I haven't really spoken to yet."

The weather girl nodded her head. "Ah, I see. But hey, did you want to learn more about anyone else?"

Melanie joined in excitedly, "Fritz's weird eating habits? Iris' books? Klaus' past?"

Kamil simply smiled at the two lively sisters. Why is it that he found himself confiding in the two girls? And that they actually had _a lot_ of information about the other villagers?

" _Melanie,_ that might be a little bit too much information for today!"

"But Lillie, Kamil wants to know..."

"Not _that_ much!"

He was perhaps destined to live with a gossipy family.

* * *

 **a/n: i feel bad that i'm not updating enough! this school year is crazy for me. wish me luck, haha! let me know if you guys are enjoying forget me not so far by dropping a review :) bye for now, loves!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kamil was a florist, not a detective. Yet he found himself pondering about Annie and the information Lillie and her sister Melanie gave him.

 _Around the same time Lillian disappeared from Bluebell last year, Annie moved into Oak Tree Town. She was a rancher as well, and an amazing one at that._

Kamil was in his own world as he made his way up the mountains outside of Oak Tree Town. He was used to walking on this terrain, but he still made sure to tread carefully. Although, not careful enough, as he didn't notice the girl standing in front of him.

"Kamil?" a surprised voice exclaimed.

He jumped back a bit in shock, realizing he bumped into the very girl he was thinking of: Annie. He compared her face to Lillian's... _Hell, they were identical. How could it_ not _be the same farmer back at Bluebell?_

"Li-" he began, then caught himself. "Annie." He found saying her name unpleasant. "Hey."

"Everything fine?" she asked. "You were spacing out. I got worried for a moment."

 _Her voice is exactly like I remembered._

"I'm fine, thank you." He cleared his throat nervously. He always made sure to look the person in the eye when he would greet them, but it was hard for him when she was around. He ended up looking between her eyebrows. "And how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing well, thanks. Just collecting some wild herbs, fishing... The usual." Annie's eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh, how rude of me. Did anyone show you around the fields yet?"

He looked around at where he was, not recognizing the area. He admitted, blushing a little in embarrassment, "Actually, I've never gone farther than Giorgio's house and Elise's paddy field so..."

"Really?" she said, clapping her hands together. "I'll show you around then. Wouldn't want you getting lost."

Kamil accepted gladly, using their time together alone as an opportunity to learn more about her. If he couldn't get the information he wanted from Lillie or Melanie, he would just have to find out for himself. There was some distance between him and Annie, but they walked at the same pace. Walking beside her made him feel nostalgic, for some reason.

"I love walking around here," she told him, taking the words right out of his mouth. They stopped by the flower bed. "I rented this flower field, actually."

"It's beautiful," he complimented. He took note of the marguerite daises in the corner.

"Thanks! That means a lot coming from you." She smiled. "I think this is the first time we've actually spoken since we introduced each other. How have you been? Do you like Oak Tree Town so far?"

Kamil nervously touched his hat. He couldn't stop fidgeting. "It's great. Everyone here's so welcoming."

"And the plant life?"

"Different, but that's why I'm here, right?"

"Yes, yes! You're studying them," she confirmed.

 _Do you know the_ real _reason I moved here, though?_

"That's not all. The different environment, people, some changes... It's a new beginning for me, I guess." He found himself saying too much.

However she said with no hesitation, "I thought that as well when I moved here."

Kamil couldn't stop his heart from racing. He really felt like he was talking to someone else - not "Annie". Everything about her reminded him so much of Lillian, that he almost forgot who he was talking to. Which one was it? Was it really _her_? Or was Annie a completely different person?

He was delusional, he thought. He was desperate.

"I came from Bluebell," he blurted out. "It's connected to another town called Konohana by a tunnel." He was hoping for a reaction. A smile, a gasp... _anything_. Instead, Annie merely blinked at him. Not the reaction he wanted. Her response made his heart drop to his stomach.

"Bluebell?" The town's name sounded so natural in her voice. After a short pause, she added, "Is that far from here? I... I came from the city."

 _She doesn't know Bluebell?_

Kamil let out a laugh, but it sounded forced. He quickly added, "Yes, it's a few hours away by train."

"Oh, that sounds nice."

"Yeah." His voice was soft... disappointed.

"Well, I think you know your way around here now. I have to finish up a couple more chores," Annie said, snapping him back to cruel reality. "It was nice to finally talk to you, Kamil! I'll see you around?"

"Of course," he said, forcing another small smile. As they parted ways, Kamil glanced at her one last time. His mind was racing again.

 _Now it can't be Lillian. Was I wrong this whole time?_

But when he really thought about it, he thought he saw Annie's eye twitch for a moment when he brought up Bluebell. Then again, he wasn't sure if he was imagining it because he couldn't properly make eye contact with her. He stood there, in the middle of the field, dazed and confused. For a moment, he didn't know what to believe anymore.

He looked around at the flower bed where she had left him. Then, for once in a very long time, things started making sense to Kamil. All the pieces of information started getting put together, as the marguerite daises caught his eye again, reminding him...

 _It's not that you don't_ know _, Annie... It's that you don't_ remember _._

After the accident, Lillian suffered from amnesia.

 _Did you really forget everything?_ He began to ponder again, now determined to see it through until the very end, _Did you forget about your life?_

It wasn't going to be easy. Not only reality, but fate was cruel as well.

 _Lillian. Please don't forget me._

* * *

 **a/n: very late, but happy new year! i hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Ah, goodness I almost forgot!" Annie's voice echoed in the empty halls of the inn one evening.

Kamil, hearing her voice from downstairs in his room, almost dropped the bouquet he was working on because of the sudden outburst. When Kamil moved into Oak Tree Town in the spring, he would always make sure to lock his door. It was now almost fall, and Kamil had grown so comfortable with Maurice and his daughters that he had a habit of leaving his door open. He heard Melanie's footsteps seconds after and could imagine her jumping around in excitement. Giggles started filling the once empty inn.

Every day or so, Annie would give gifts to the townspeople. At first, the majority of the town thought she was buying her friendships, but soon they realized that she did it out of the goodness of her heart. They were usually small gifts, but what made them so special was the thought she put into it. She made sure to give gifts they would like, whether it was a tasty snack for them to eat on their breaks, a sample of the crops she was growing back at her ranch, or things she would find in the market or while she was in the mountain area. She would do all of this while striking up a conversation, then going back to her regular routine.

Kamil could hear Melanie's light voice. "You really didn't have to give me a Moondrop flower," she told Annie. "I can always look at them on my own!"

"Well, it's starting to get a little bit chillier. I think it would be better if I brought them to you," she replied sweetly. Kamil could tell she was smiling at the young girl just from her tone.

Kamil tried to stop eavesdropping, but he couldn't help it. He always hated it when Laney and Howard would eavesdrop back at Bluebell, so why was he doing it now?

"I'm always thinking about everyone... wondering if they're okay, if they have enough energy to go through the day-"

"The only person you should worry about is Fritz!" Melanie interjected, causing them to both laugh.

Kamil smirked a bit, too. Fritz was a wild one, for sure. Kamil once caught Fritz fishing in the lake for food and having a fit when he caught garbage instead. However, he was a caring and hard working farmer. In a way, he reminded Kamil of Ash.

Kamil tried to get back to work. He closed the door this time, stared down at his hands which still had some dirt residue, then picked under his nails. He had been working outside all day, picking flowers around the town and outside by the mountain area. Tired, but happy with how productive his day was, he smiled gently to himself. He couldn't wait to put the flowers he collected together to make a bouquet. He started adjusting the colours one by one.

 _Hmm... No, this way's better..._

Melanie's voice interrupted his train of thought. She sounded closer, like she was right outside his room.

"Annie! Come play hide and seek with me and Nadi!" she exclaimed.

"What? Melanie, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Kamil heard the landscaper grumble from inside his room.

Annie laughed nervously, "We already played hide and seek with him... and it's getting late, Melanie. Listen to Nadi. You really should get to bed now. I'll be leaving soon too."

Melanie sighed in disappointment. "Oh, fine! Promise we'll play again tomorrow?"

"I promise," Annie said.

"Yeah, yeah," Nadi's muffled voice replied as well behind his door.

"Yay! Okay, goodnight!"

Kamil only heard Melanie's footsteps as she made her way downstairs back to her room. Annie, however, didn't move for a bit, from what he could hear. Moments later, he heard slow, but quiet footsteps head closer to his door. She knocked on his door two times before asking in a timid voice, "Kamil, are you busy?"

He froze in his place. His interactions with Annie had become less awkward as they saw each other more, but Kamil had trouble with getting Lillian off his mind. He distracted himself from his thoughts with his work. "Come in," he simply said. "The door's unlocked."

"It's me, Annie," she announced, entering his room then closing the door behind her. "Were Melanie and I loud? I hope I'm not bothering you..."

"Hey, Annie. No, you're not."

"I stopped by to give her a Moondrop flower and I have an extra one. Before I go, would you like to have it?" She extended her arm, revealing a deep blue flower with large petals. Kamil nodded and accepted it with a small smile. Her attention suddenly switched from him to the flowers on his table. "What's this you're working on?"

Kamil stepped aside, allowing her to move closer and get a better view. He answered, "I'm working on a flower arrangement. I want to use local flowers to represent the feel of the town." He noticed a sparkle in her eye. Gesturing to the seat next to the table, he said, "Y-You can watch, if you're interested."

"I would love to."

"You can have a seat over there."

As Annie walked around him to sit down, Kamil already started working. He wanted to avoid making conversation, but the awkward silence was getting to him. He spoke up, not taking his eyes off of his flower arrangement, "Annie, do you enjoy flower picking? What do you think of flowers?" They would often converse if they passed each other in town, but he never really got the chance to ask her this.

He remembered asking the same thing to Lillian back at Bluebell the first time they spent time alone together.

 _"They're so beautiful..." Lillian said dreamily._

"I try to grow my own flowers," Annie said. "I have so many favourites... They're all so pretty, I can't pick just one!"

"I feel the same way. The townspeople are like the flowers. All of them are so nice, you can't like just one." His fingers were shaking slightly. His nerves were getting to him as he arranged the flowers by their colour and placed them in the wrapping. "Say, have you ever tried making a bouquet?"

 _"Cam, I think gerbera would be a great accent colour," Lillian told him with a smile. "What? I've been doing some research!"_

Annie answered, "Yes, I have! Giorgio loves them. They're not as beautiful as yours though, that's for sure."

Kamil smiled at her kind words. "Thank you. Some people don't recognize the hard work that gets put into bouquets. You don't just randomly put them together. Each flower means something. I'm sure you'll get better at it. If you ever need help with your bouquets, I'm here. Although, I'm still learning myself..."

 _"You can do it, Cam!" Lillian always encouraged him and made him go out of his comfort zone. "I'll be here to support you." With her, he could do things that he could normally never do..._

"Well, that's _why_ you're here, right?" Annie stood up then crouched down so she could see the bouquet closely. She continued, "You'll study and learn more. Just as you said, 'I'm sure you'll get better at it', too!"

Kamil carefully tied a blue ribbon around the bouquet then cut and evened out the ends with scissors. The arrangement of bright red, dark blue, and white flowers were eye-catching and fresh. The different shapes of the petals and faces of the flowers created the illusion of movement, making the eye look at every flower. It was dynamic, contemporary... something Kamil's never really tried before.

"There, that should do it. What do you think?" He was genuinely curious as to what Annie would say about it. He finally tried to make eye contact with her.

"Wow!" Her violet eyes sparkled even more with delight as she said, "It's like magic!"

Her words caught him off guard and he felt the blood rush to his face. He wanted to hide behind his hands. Instead, he found himself awkwardly rubbing his neck, as if playing with a tie that he was supposed to be wearing. "Oh," he began nervously, "it's not that big of a thing. Really. Thanks."

Annie giggled softly, "I didn't mean to put you under pressure."

Kamil cleared his throat, composing himself. "No, it's okay. I'm just glad you were interested in seeing what I do. Trying to work with an audience in front of me was pretty exciting, to be honest."

There was a short moment of silence as they exchanged glances, before Kamil found himself looking back at his flowers. "Anyways, I'd better clean up."

"Yeah, I should head back before it gets dark. See you tomorrow, Kamil. Maybe we can grab a coffee together some time?"

"I would like that. See you later, Annie."

Once Annie left, Kamil got ready for bed, placing the Moondrop flower she gave him by his bedside table. He hadn't seen her all day, actually. They both were so busy that this was the first time they talked today. Usually, she would give him flowers, just like she did today, hoping he would make a bouquet out of them. Other days, when she would have time in the morning, she would invite him for coffee at the restaurant owned by Raeger. He always looked forward to it.

Before turning off the lights in his room, he glanced at the bouquet he made one last time. Looking at the bouquet he made by the local flowers made him realize how different Oak Tree Town was to Bluebell. How would he represent Bluebell with flowers, he wondered. Something probably more traditional and delicate.

He sighed. He had to admit that he felt a bit homesick. He didn't know if he would sleep well tonight. Getting coffee with Annie in the morning sounded like a good idea, but then again, the bittersweet taste of coffee always made him nostalgic as well.

* * *

 **a/n: after a long and unannounced hiatus, i am back! i'm on summer again and i survived my super busy school year. hopefully i can update more! i would love to finish this fanfic not just for you guys, but for myself too xD i can't just abandon this.**

 **i wanted to incorporate flower events in this fanfic so here you go! if any of you played tale of two towns, i hope you noticed some of the references i also threw in! please leave a review to let me know how i'm doing! i would really appreciate it. until the next chapter~**


	9. Chapter 9

Back at Bluebell, Kamil's favourite places were the flowerbed or by the river. He loved to just walk by himself and look at the beautiful flowers, or walk along the riverside while listening to the trickling of the water. However, after Lillian's incident, he found himself always by the flowers, and no longer walking by the river. He didn't like the sight of rushing water as much anymore. Instead of calming him down, it made him anxious.

This didn't help at all. He had to learn how to get over it, right? He shouldn't be so affected to the point where one of his favourite past times would make him upset.

Kamil stared out his window the next morning. The sky was clear and blue, the wind was gentle, and the ground sparkled from fresh dew. He didn't sleep very well, as he predicted. He needed to clear his mind. Quickly changing into his usual work clothes and grabbing his signature newsboy cap, he made his way to town. He wanted to try stopping by the river this time.

Kamil didn't see anyone on his way to the piedmont area. He focused on the sound of his steps, his shoes against the ground and dirt, his breath matching the sound of the wind, and the rays of sunlight touching his skin. Then, the sound of rushing water filled his ears. His breath hitched for a moment.

 _Lillian would always catch him walking by the river as she was foraging in the mountain area. "Here again, Cam?"_

 _"I could say the same to you," he replied._

 _She laughed lightly, "I'm foraging. And you? Shouldn't you be at the flowerbed?"_

 _"We were just there a couple of days ago, weren't we? I literally work with flowers every single day. Sometimes I need a break from it all._ _On my days off, I like to take a walk here. It's so peaceful."_

 _"It is," she agreed. "It's surrounded by so much nature... You don't really have to think or worry about anything, huh. Mind if I join you?"_

For once in a long time, Kamil felt at peace standing by the water. It was a familiar feeling - like he was at home. He couldn't help but miss it.

Suddenly a voice brought him back to the present. "Good morning, Kamil!"

Kamil turned around, locking eyes with the violet-eyed farmer. "Oh, hey Annie. On your way into town?"

"Yes. Beautiful day, isn't it? What are your plan for today?" she asked politely.

"Me? I was out for a walk when," he paused, wondering what to say, "I started thinking about my old hometown." Oh Goddess, that's not what he wanted to say. Why didn't he just tell her about his regular routine?

Annie tilted her head to the side in curiosity. There was no turning back now.

"I guess I got a little lost in thought," he continued.

 _"It's surrounded by so much nature..."_

"This place is surrounded by so much nature. The path out here reminds me a lot of the mountain back home. It's been a long time since I left home to travel and study my trade. So every now and again, when I'm out in places like this, I can't help but get a little homesick," he answered truthfully.

"Don't we all? It's not your fault," she said as she smiled at him. "You still work hard!"

He never liked expressing himself to others when he was upset. The only people he really showed his vulnerable side to were his close friends back at Bluebell. But, it was something about the situation - the nature, the watercourse, and the person he was with - that reminded him so much of home, and he felt perfectly safe revealing more about himself. Her words only encouraged him to talk more.

"Well, my dream is to win a big flower arrangement tournament someday, after all. To do that, I have to get out and experience new cultures, new styles, new forms of art, everything! So no matter how much I miss it, I can't just run home. I have to keep on working and learning every day."

That's what he told everyone.

"You're right," Annie said.

"It's really not that big of a thing," he added nervously. There was so much more to it.

 _I have to move on._

"I mean," he began, taking a step to the side, "your dream of becoming a farmer brought you out here too, right?"

Annie simply nodded as she followed and took a step closer to him. Kamil could only hear the sound of rushing water. He couldn't help but be distracted by how Annie was awfully close to the water. He exhaled slowly before saying, "I think you're a lot more amazing than I am, really. Moving out to some country town you've never been before, all by yourself, just to live your dream."

 _Is that why you're really here? I want to know, Annie..._

"And farming isn't easy work. But I never hear you complain at all. You just keep working as hard as you can. That's inspiring." It was like Annie already knew how to work at a farm before she got to Oak Tree Town. Everything came naturally to her.

"Oh, thank you so much! That also means a lot coming from you..." Annie covered her face in embarrassment. Kamil took notice of the blush dusting her cheeks. Where was he going with this again?

"To be honest, I thought you might laugh at me when I said I was homesick. That compliment you gave me was a nice surprise." He sighed, looking at the river. "I've heard some say that it's childish for a grown man to pine for home... But me, I think feeling a longing for home just shows how special of a place it is."

He wondered if his words struck a chord with Annie, but she just replied, "I see... Bluebell must be really special then."

Kamil smiled when she said the name. There was sadness behind his smile. "Yeah, it was a really nice village. I grew up surrounded by so many beautiful flowers. That's how my dream came to be. And my friends and my... my family really supported me in it, too."

 _I'm going absolutely insane. Who really are you, Annie?_

"Is everything okay?" her voice snapped him back to reality.

"Oh, it's because my real family died when I was still little..." he told her, which was true. All of Bluebell knew his story. His parents died when he was young, and their friend, Howard, and his daughter Laney, took him in. There, he made friends and met so many people who are now so, so dear to him.

Kamil's voice came out soft. "Also, I lost someone dear to me."

"Lost?" Annie inquired. She was confused by his wording.

"Ah, sorry, I really rambled on about myself there, didn't I? Don't mind me. I didn't mean to talk your ear off," Kamil quickly replied.

Annie shook her head and smiled at him. She looked down at her toes, playing with the grass with her feet. Kamil, for some reason, felt some relief when she took a few steps back. He followed her.

"I liked learning about you," she said warmly. "Personally, I think it's a little early to suddenly talk about our life stories, but it brings us closer together! This would've been nice if we did this while having some coffee, though."

Their eyes met and they shared a moment of silence before Kamil felt flustered. They both laughed nervously.

"Hey, Annie? Do you think sometime, you might let me hear a little more about you?" This was his chance to find out.

Her reply shocked Kamil, as she tucked a few brown strands of hair behind her ear. The wind pushed her bangs up a bit, revealing the small scar on her forehead. Kamil noticed it the very first day he met her, and also noticed how she would hide it behind her hair or kerchief. His eyes lingered on the scar before meeting with hers.

"Since you were so honest with me and told me your life story... I will do the same."

The corners of her lips twitched slightly, like she was forcing the smile she wore. Her expression made Kamil want to suddenly wrap his arms around her, as if protecting her from the rushing water behind them.

"I don't remember much of my hometown," she said, then her smile finally dropped, and a frown was on her face, "but all I know is that I don't long for it the same way you do."

* * *

 **a/n: tbh i'm just as confused as you are :P**

 **so i threw in another flower event and changed it up a little! i know some people aren't huge fans of that since it's pretty much a copy and paste of the dialogue, but personally i like adding in references and making it flow with my fanfics... hopefully it didn't feel out of place?**


	10. Chapter 10

"You just arrived here about last year, didn't you?" Kamil couldn't help but ask. He nervously clenched his fists, running his thumb over his fingers. "You don't… remember where you were last year?"

Annie laughed softly and Kamil couldn't tell if it was genuine or not. "Oh, I made it complicated, didn't I? What I meant to say is: everything's just been a blur before I came to Oak Tree Town."

"Even the people?" he asked. The small breeze kept him cool, but he could feel his face heat up with adrenaline. He couldn't believe her. How could someone not remember where they used to live? Was he about to find out Annie's past? What happened to Lillian? He felt so close to getting an answer...

"The people…" she trailed off. She started playing with a lock of hair nervously. "Well, I don't really keep in contact with many of them anymore. I've just been so busy here, you know?"

"Like you started a new life," Kamil commented.

She nodded. "You could say that… Ah, no one's ever asked me about where I previously lived, actually, so I never know how to respond," she said. "I don't talk about it much either."

What was so wrong about where she previously lived? What was she hiding? Maybe he should ask her for the name of her hometown...

…Maybe he should stop. Maybe it wasn't the best time.

"I didn't mean to pry. I wanted to get to know more about you, but…" he said, worried. At first she said she would tell him her life story, the next she was avoiding his questions. Her thoughts were racing, just like this.

Annie smiled at him, making Kamil break their eye contact nervously. "No, no, I chose to tell you this." Her voice was soft, almost like she was scared.

He looked around, scanning the nature and the lake area where they stood. Surprisingly no one was around. Just the soothing sound of the lake water running, the chirping of birds in the distance, and the cool autumn air whispering at them. It was almost romantic, if not for the tension, the avoiding eyes, and nervous mannerisms. They could say anything they wanted to and no one would ever know. Kamil could say anything on his mind, what he thought about her, how he wanted to find Lillian, how he's so damn convinced Annie _is_ Lillian...

He stopped her before she could say anything. "It doesn't have to be now. Take your time, really. I'm sorry again."

She inhaled slowly. "Okay. I'll stop now before I confuse you even more." She nervously glanced at her wrist, checking the time on her watch. "I better get going."

"Oh, sorry for keeping you."

"You don't need to keep apologizing. Thank you for trusting me enough… about your family, your friends… I'm still glad I could comfort you in some way and I got to learn more about you."

Before she could walk away from him, he added, "Know that you can trust me, too, Annie. With anything."

This made her touch his arm gently, causing his muscles to relax after being so tensed up. She replied, "Thank you, Kamil. You'll definitely hear more from me… when I'm better at explaining all of it." She laughed, and her bright attitude was suddenly back. They were both comfortable around each other again. Talking about her past was a touchy subject, for sure. The conversation went back to him. "If you're feeling homesick, Kamil, maybe it's time you gave them a visit? It wouldn't hurt."

Kamil placed his hand over where she had just touched him and agreed with her. "I think you're right."

He was back to square one again. He still didn't know anything about Annie. Once Annie was out of his sight, he collected himself and began to make a list of what he should bring to Bluebell, then decided he would leave for Bluebell Friday morning.

* * *

"You came back!"

Bluebell was just as he remembered: picturesque, charming, and... vibrant. Before Lillian left, this was the Bluebell he grew up in. This was the Bluebell he knew. Kamil was greeted by the villagers of Bluebell at the train station. Howard, Laney, Ash and his family, Georgia… When they heard he was stopping by Bluebell for the day, they all made sure to book the day off or at least make some time out of their busy day to see him. Now he was having lunch with his three friends: Laney, Ash, and Georgia. How he missed spending time with them. They laughed together, told each other stories, and brought Kamil up to speed with everything. Now, it was his turn.

"Oak Tree Town is lovely, the flowers, the people… everything," he told them.

"I'm so happy for you, Cam," Laney beamed, then sipped some of her drink. Georgia nodded, her soft, red hair bouncing up and down.

"The people are treatin' ya well at the inn?" Georgia wondered.

"Yes, but nothing beats conversations with Howard," Kamil laughed, and they joined in.

Laney whined, "Please visit more often so you can help me control him! Why, he always embarrasses me now that you're not here to tell him to be quiet!"

"How about your business?" Ash asked.

"It's going well," Kamil said honestly, "and I've learned so much."

"I'm happy you're happy, Cam!"

There was a long pause. Finally, Kamil broke the silence. "Sorry to bring this up… but I can't help it…" He gripped onto his mug, the warmth from his coffee spreading on his palm.

"We haven't heard from her," Laney answered, and he knew that they knew exactly what he was going to ask, "but we found out that she didn't want us to know she was leaving. Mayor Rutger doesn't even really know why."

"Even up to now?"

"Cam don't-" Ash began, but tears were already welling up in Laney's eyes.

"It's been so long since we talked about Lillian…" Laney said. "I just try to avoid the topic because none of us know why she left. It still hurts. I miss her. Most of the villagers just accepted it - they had to. There's nothing we could do." Georgia immediately hugged her and Ash glanced at them sadly.

Georgia said, still hugging her, "I believe she had something to do. Maybe there was another town that needed her help, the way she helped us and brought our towns together."

"But the timing of it all… She was found unconscious by the lake, taken to the hospital - we were worried sick - th-then when she's finally better she moves to another town? We didn't even know if she was fully recovered. How do we know our friend is okay?"

Ash scratched his head. "You have a point there, Laney. I've always wondered what could've happened to make her pick up her things and leave so out of the blue."

Kamil placed his hand on Laney's shoulder to comfort her. "Laney…"

"I'm so angry and sad at the same time," the girl admitted.

Georgia sighed as she let go of her. "I know. To us, it seems selfish of her to leave us without telling. It's not like her to do that. I'm not sure if we will ever find out why she did what she did… or what made her want to leave."

"As long as she's healthy, happy and better off, I'm fine," Ash said. "I just need some sort of confirmation, you know? Some closure."

"Maybe after the accident, she had to see her family?" Laney wondered.

"That might be it, but I'm gonna be mighty honest with y'all, I don't think she ever spoke of her family with us," Georgia said. "She's been our friend for a couple of years but we didn't know much about her parents. I recall her saying her mama grew up in the city?"

"Yes, and she moved here because she was overwhelmed by living in the city, right?" Kamil added. "Then she crashed her cart while moving in and forgot which town she was supposed to live in! I wouldn't be surprised if she forgot about us after that accident." He was ready to talk about Annie, the mysterious girl back in Oak Tree Town who looked so much like Lillian. He had to make sure he wasn't delusional. He needed his friends' input, right away. "So there's this girl-"

"Why couldn't she talk to us then? If she forgot, wouldn't she ask us and find out or get more professional help?" Laney demanded, as if they had the answers. She didn't even notice she cut off Kamil. "Why is her first instinct is to run away?"

Although they were all visibly upset, there was something comforting about finally expressing their thoughts on the whole situation. After bottling it up for so long, all of their feelings were finally let out. Georgia spoke up again, and her next words almost made Kamil drop his coffee.

"Maybe we never really knew what Annie was going through."

* * *

 **a/n: uhhh... hi! it's been a while... it's been two years, actually. i decided to pick this up again and added stuff in this chapter to make it longer because i felt so bad. if anyone's still keeping up with it, thank you for reading and for being patient. damn, i can't believe i'm posting this. i feel old on this website LMAO. if the writing style seems inconsistent, it's probably because it's been so long since i wrote a chapter. school kept me busy and i wouldn't be surprised if it changed the way i write. anyway, hope y'all have been doing well. thank you for reading and if you can leave me a review, that would be appreciated :)**


End file.
